Epilogue:I'm not her
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: The real ending of the story is finally here! After 5 years! Epilogue of "I'm not her"


A/N: I don't know what came over me. I just had to write this epilogue when I reread my crappy fanfic "I'm not her". Well I guess it wasn't so crappy if it still inspires me to write this haha. If you just stumbled upon this now then feel free to read "I'm not her" although I'm going to warn you that it has a lot of grammatical errors and I still sound like a 14 years old that I was when I wrote it.

Also don't expect this to follow canon anymore. 5years ago Itachi and Deidara wasn't dead yet and this story followed the timeline when the story was like that.

DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO I'm just a fan who started writing random stories about his characters.

**Epilogue: The True End**

A perfect family that is what it would have looked like to complete strangers. She smiled and her turquoise eyes shone. He returns the smile and his blue eyes would twinkle in the same way. A child's laughter is heard and his running form small and fragile with blonde hair that matches his parents. Bearing dark eyes in which made people wonder where he inherited them from.

The child's name was Deichi, he ran around the garden. His existence is covered with rumors and people often looked at him with judgement in their eyes but his parents protected him. They shunned away the harsh reality from him only showing him what normal kids would would see. He was a strange kid who was born with dark hair but at the age of 3 he started growing blonde streaks until it was fully blonde now. It was a good thing now only his eyes seemed left out.

After that incident 8 years ago Ino had asked the Godaime for permission to leave Konoha. It was Godaime herself who told Ino she should rest for a bit but then this leave was unexpected. Tsunade was furious she had already told Ino about the lack of decent ninjas so how could she have thought of leaving? This was when Deidara entered the scene, Tsunade saw him, she knew about her past and she couldn't believe he had turned into a new leaf but she gave him a chance, and truly it seemed that he has changed for the better. He had vowed to serve Konoha as Ino's replacement at least until it has recovered and that it had a decent number of ninja, it was in exchange for their "freedom". Tsunade sighed as she signed their papers. She hoped it was not a decision she'd regret later on.

Ino had difficulties coping with their new life but Deidara was always there to support her through all the hardships. Even the mood swings she often had as her pregnancy progressed. He treated Deichi as if the child was truly his just like what he promised. He was a good father and "husband" although no official wedding took place.

"Ma! Pa! something strange happened to my eyes!" Deichi screamed in distress as he ran towards his parents.

"What's wrong?" Ino replied worried as he came out of their small house to meet her child.

Deichi looked at her and his eyes were crimson, sharingan. Ino managed to get out of the trance, her son's eyes reminded her so much of how beautiful Itachi's eyes were. Ino quickly embraced him and murmured comforting words.

"Don't worry, it only means you're strong."

"Ma, I wonder why my eyes are so different…why isn't it blue or aqua?"

"Remember when I told you that Deidara isn't really your father but you responded he'll always be your father?"

Deichi nodded in response.

"You're real father had the same eyes."

"Where is my real father?"

"He'll come back someday." Ino replied, he knew Itachi was alive somewhere.

Deidara looked at the scene. No matter what he did fate seemed to have the knack of slapping him in the face. He wasn't Deichi's father no matter what he did.

That night Ino saw Deidara deep in his thought. She knew what he was thinking sometimes he really semmed like an open book. She hugged him as kissed his cheeks.

"I'm really glad you're here with me." Ino murmured.

"I'm happy you feel that way." Was Deidara's reply but he kenw he couldn't fill the gap that was only for Itachi.

* * *

Tsunade spoke firmly and Deidara listened. It was a mission. He had to seek out and eliminate a certain band of dangerous criminals. Nowadays no one would take up this mission because it was dangerous but because Deidara is indebted to Konoha he couldn't refuse. It wasn't a request, it was an order. This is his last mission before they can truly be released from the ropes that bind them to Konoha. It was his last chance to find Itchi and return to him what was his. He was sure that in this last mission Itachi would be there.

It was more dirty work, Konoha ninjas sure are turning into pansies that they try everything in their power to avoid this kind of missions even though its vital. Deidara sighed as he looked at the last person present, it was Itachi. He was neither an enemy nor an ally but he was there looking at him. After an awful moment of silence Itachi disappeared but Deidara trailed after him. For Deidara, Itachi can't run away no longer. Deichi has already shown he was a true Uchiha heir and only a true Uchiha would be able to teach him how to use it for good or for evil but Itachi and only him should be there beside his "family".

Deidara was quickly trailing behind Itachi. His skill as a ninja have improved this past 8 years. He swore he'd protect Ino after the man she truly loved had almost killed her with his own hands.

Itachi looked at the man trailing him. Deidara really have gotten stronger, Itachi then stopped. Ino still wore the black crystal necklace which told Itachi her location and many times Itachi would stand from afar looking at the image of a perfect family. He feared his presence would ruin it. It may do more harm than good. Ino, Deidara and that child smiled a carefree smile. He envied Deidara but it was his choice to leave that all behind. Even at the downfall of Akatsuki there were still many ninjas who was after his life and this could endanger Ino and his child as well. It was a hard decision.

"Itachi…"

"Hn.."

"Please return to Ino…"Deidara spoke.

"Deidara you know the situation."

"I've taken care of all the traces of you being a nuke nin, being a Konoha dog wasn't half as bad it made the job easier."

"Ino is already happy with you."

Just then Itachi and Deidara both felt a bad feeling. They in the direction of where Ino was. What they saw surprised both of them. The town where Deidara and Ino lived in was being attacked. Houses were burning everything was ablaze. Deidara ran he would protect them even if it costs him his life. He had already offered it all to her.

He arrived at their home. Ino was hugging Deichi inone hand and a kunai in another. She was still a kunoichi. She had managed to put down some of the enemies but she had reached her limit. What kept her going was Deichi, she had to protect him no matter what. As the enemy pounced to attack Deidara jumped in between he killed the enemies but they have all missed the presence of an archer. An arrow hit him, he ignored it he continued attacking what remained of the enemies making sure Ino and Deichi wa safe. Itachi swooned down to help killing the archer and the militant.

When everything was quiet Ino scooted close to Deidara he was lying on the ground panting. He looked at Deichi and then at Ino.

"I'm glad your safe…"

"Don't talk let me examine the wound."

"No need, it's a fast acting poison." Deidara looked at Ino and held her hands as they tried helplessly to heal the wound. He spoke with no hesitation. He realized he didn't really have any regrets. He spent his life wisely with the woman he loved and he experienced being a father.

"You idiot don't talk!" Ino fussed over the wound trying to rid it of poison.

It was impossible. The poison was strong enough to kill an elephant in seconds. If Deidara was a normal person he would have died on the spot. He looked at Itachi who was staring he mustered his strength to gesture him to come.

Itachi hesitated but came close anyway. Ino was shocked to see him only realizing his presence now.

"After today, Ino is finally free…your free too…Today, I return…to you…what truly belongs…to you…"They knew it was Deidara's parting words.

Ino cried desperately shaking him. He can't die just like that! Itachi looked at the scene and he wondered if these jewels were truly his. It seemed that Deidara had overlooked his efforts. Ino and Deichi were jewels which Itachi pawned in a pawn shop and Deidara was the shop keeper. Itachi didn't try to take back his jewels and in due time the jewels already belonged to Deidara.

Itachi looked at Deichi who was looking at him. He was shocked at what happened. Deichi grew up like a normal kid he didn't know the life of ninjas. Almost instinctively Itachi hugged Deichi and then Ino it was the least he could do.

* * *

Deidara's funeral was a small one. He didn't have many friends aside from those he met this past 8 years and he no longer has any family except for Ino and Deichi.

To the townsfolks Itachi was introduced as Ino and Deidara's old friend but to Deichi he was introduced as his real father. Deichi was quiet at first but he understood. He was a small child but he was a prodigy like his father. He had learned sharingan at a young age. He felt it was the truth he was always looking for when he realized people were talkinga bout him because neither of his parents had the same eyes as him.

Itachi was thankful to Deidara in many ways, he had no way to repay his comrade except to continue his legacy of taking care of Ino and Deichi, loving them with all his heart. He held Ino's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Deidara had paved the way for them. He opened the world and they were given the chance to fulfil their dreams and look forward to the beautiful future.

* * *

A/N: END! YEAH THE REAL ENDING! If you read "Number the Stars". Some children do change hair colors. Anyway I hope you like this ending ! Read and Review so I can write more and improve more in the future! Thanks!

Here is a random Ita/ino picture I drew (just remove the spaces) : moonlight-fox. deviantart .com /art/Happiness-is-Forbidden-193256323

**-Moonlightgirl11**


End file.
